The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia tuberhybrida (Pendula-type), and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x9877KK Blush Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program and was originated from a hybridization made during such a program in Watsonville, Calif. in 1992. The female or seed parent was a proprietary Begonia selection designated 77HT-3065. The male or pollen parent was a proprietary Begonia selection designated 77HS-3068. xe2x80x9877KK Blush Pinkxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Andrew B. Snow, in a controlled environment in Watsonville, Calif. in 1993.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x9877KK Blush Pinkxe2x80x99 was accomplished by leaf and stem cuttings in 1995 in a controlled environment in Moss Landing, Calif. by Andrew B. Snow. Horticultural examination of selected units has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x9877KK Blush Pinkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following characteristics distinguish the new cultivar from both its parents and other Begonia cultivars commercially known and used in the floriculture industry:
1. A definite and distinct flower fragrance that can be described as sweet and lingering but subtle and not overpowering. It is often compared to the scent of a fragrant rose bloom. The fragrance is most pronounced when the temperature is between 65xc2x0 and 80xc2x0 F.;
2. A subtle blush-color flower which is primarily white with a pink cast;
3. Male flowers which are fully double and do not produce pollen or male reproductive parts under normal growing conditions; and
4. Full and semi-pendulous plant habit with numerous flower shoots (4-6 or more). Each flowering shoot will produce anywhere from 4-6 peduncles with 1 or 2 male flowers on each during the growing season.
xe2x80x9877KK Blush Pinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without any change in genotype.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, there is no known Begonia cultivar with which the new cultivar can be meaningfully compared. The color variance and gradation is unique, as is the distinct fragrance.